In and Out Of the Closet
by PrinceLogan
Summary: Okay, so basically America and England are fighting about something dumb, America confuses England, England is a little baby and goes to cry in a closet, America follows and makes it all better. No lemon in this one, sorry. Mostly fluff.


**A/N: Sooo this hasn't even been a complete thought yet, I just have 3 lines of dialouge thought out...I'm terrible. xD Hopefully this turns out to be, like, totally rad. (Poland? Sorry. I'm bored.)**

**

* * *

**

"A grown man who screams his bloody head off because his fries aren't the right size isn't my idea of adorable." England said, trying to just walk away from the stupid argument he and America were currently having.

"Really? Well someone who talks to his imaginary friends and pretends he's a wizard isn't what I call cute either." America shot back at him.

England spun around to face him, furious. "THEY ARE NOT IMAGINARY!" he yelled, right in Alfred's face.

The young blonde nation just smirked. "Nevermind. You're cute when you're mad."

England almost fell over when he heard that. "Wait, what did you just say?" he didn't know whether he should blush of hit the other man.

America walked past England and winked at him. England glanced around, flustered. What in the hell just happened? He shook his head and followed America, hoping the said nation would explain himself. He found him in the room they usually held World Meetings, his feet propped up on the table, slurping a soda.

"A - Alfred?" he said, mentally kicking himself for stuttering. America turned toward him and smiled his dazzling hero smile, and England hoped silently that he hadn't noticed the way his breath hitched at the sight of it.

Apparently he had, because he stood up and strolled over to where England was standing, and put his arm around England's shoulders. "What's wrong, dude? You need to cheer up. You old people can get so grumpy sometimes!" he said, grinning.

England glared up at him. "I'm only a few years older than you, you bloody git!" he said.

America had a look of fake surpise on his face. "No way! I thought you were like, one hundred and twelve!"

England took this opportunity to punch Alfred right in the face.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" he yelled, clutching at his bleeding nose.

"I am not one hundred and twelve! I'm fucking twenty six! You would know this if you ever bothered to - nevermind." he cut himself off before saying anything to show just how hurt he was every year when he didn't get so much as a card from America.

America frowned. "I know you are, I'm just playing, dude. And who punches the mother fucking hero in the face?" he said, shaking his head.

England glared at him before turning and leaving. He broke into a run as soon as he got into the hallway, running to one of the old empty broom closets. He locked himself in and, in a very ungentalmanly manner, began to cry into his hands.

America walked to the door and looked out into the hallway. He knew England hadn't gone to the left, because Gilbert and a familiar looking blonde boy with glasses were making out in that direction. He started walking down the hall to his right. Eventually, he heared someone sniffling like they had been crying. He looked around. Germany was walking towards him. "Hey, Germany, have you seen England by any chance?" he asked.

"Um...ja, I think he is in that closet, actually." he said, pointing to a closet. "But...I don't think he is in the talking sort of mood." Germany said, scratching the back of his head.

America shook his head. "Thank you, dude." he replied, and headed over to the closet, knocking tentively. "A - Arthur? You in there?" he whispered.

"G - Go away! I don't want to talk to you!" England said. America couldn't help but smile, England was acting like a teenage girl.

"Arthur, let me in. I'm sorry for making fun of you, and stuff. Really, I am," he said. He heard a small 'click' and turned the doorknob. He stepped into the closet and closed the door behind him. He could tell England was still pretty upset, so he just sat down on the floor, his back to the door. "Listen, Arthur -" he began, but England cut him off.

"No. You listen, you bloody idiot. You argue with me, and then you're nice to me, and then you argue with me again, and then call me cute? What kind of stupid game are you trying to play? Because it isn't funny." England said, almost crying again, this time with rage.

America was surprised. He hadn't ever realized he was hurting the other man so much. He didn't say anything in reply, he just crawled over to England and hugged him around the waist.

"Wha-," England started, but America covered his mouth with his hand. "Shut up, Iggy. I'm sorry. For everything. I didn't realize..." he said, looking at England with his big, blue, innocent eyes.

Arthur blushed. "A - Alfred..." he said before sighing. He couldn't tell him that he was in love with him. He had an idea of how the other nation would react to that news, and it involved them never speaking again.

Alfred smiled and nuzzled his face into the smaller man's shoulder. England's breath hitched, and he hesitantly layed his head on Alfred's shoulder, sighing. America grinned at this. England was just acting so damn cute, even if he had just been upset.

"England, can I tell you something?" he asked, suddenly feeling very shy. England looked up at him, green eyes shining with hope. "Sure. What is it?" he replied.

"I...um...Iggy, do you like me?" he blurted out. England's eyes widened for a second before he put a strained smile on his lips. "You said you were going to tell me something, not ask me something." he said, "But...yes. I do." he looked at the floor, avoiding America's gaze.

America smiled and sighed in relief. "Oh, good. Because I like you too, Iggy." he said, bursting with joy.

"Yeah, I know - wait, what?" he said, thinking America was going to leave him there, lonely as ever. "Did you just say you liked me too?"

"Yep, pretty sure I did." America replied, chuckling at Arthur's expression. Said man looked at him and thought for a moment. "Oh...and don't call me Iggy, you know I hate it." he said.

It had just dawned on both of them that they just confessed their feelings for each other in a broom closet in the World Meeting building. America stood up and laughed, pulling England up with him. He turned and unlocked the closet door and walked out, holding Arthur's hand. "Hey Ig- I mean, Arthur, you realize we both just came out of the closet?" he said, and then started laughing so hard at his joke that he ended up rolling on the floor clutching his sides.

"Alfred, come on! That isn't even funny!"

"That's not what you said last night!"

"Wait...WHAT?"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so while I was writing the last half of this, the song by Fergie that goes, "How come everytime I come around you my London, London, London Bridge wanna go down, like London, London, London!" and I was dying with laughter, and that right after that this Italian song came on and basically the whole song is just, "Bah, bah, Americano!" xD Well, I hope you enjoyed this random fanfiction that I wrote really fast right before I got online. :3**


End file.
